


Eden

by J_Squared



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Breeding, Car Sex, Dom Derek, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Possessive Derek, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Sub Stiles, pack orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Squared/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: Paradise exists for the pleasure of all.《SHAMELESS SMUTTY FIC FILLED WITH MULTI-PAIRINGS AND PUBLIC SEX》





	1. Lessons Learnt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic. It is a huge smut-fest and a lot of fun to write. So far I have 6 chapters completed and plan to update every couple of days or at most weekly.
> 
> I am in the market for a beta reader if anyone is interested after reading this first chapter. The chapters do get longer as the fic has progressed.
> 
> Feedback always welcome, enjoy :)  
> \- J

Whenever Stiles thought of the world before. The one where his dad worked all the time, leaving him to worry late into the night. He thanked the Wolves even more. Because of them, man was no longer it’s own enemy. Instead, they learnt how to get along, treating one another with the respect and dignity that the old world lacked. It was the wolves who taught man their ways. Instead of war, they made peace. Instead of rivalry, they formed companionship. And instead of hate, they opened their hearts and bodies to one another. The wolves took pity on mankind and helped them embrace the way of the wolf. While at first some were cautious about their new way of life, finding it difficult to let go of the inhibitions of the old world. It soon became as natural as breathing as they embraced all forms of pleasure Eden had to offer.

 

•●《》●•

 

It was on rare occasions that Stiles would ever voluntarily choose to wear clothes. Ever since he could remember, he hated wearing them. They suffocated him. To Stiles they were a reminder of the old world. If it was up to him, all clothing would be burned and there would be no other choice but to live bare. To his joy, most people agreed with him, forgoing the clothes for the more natural alternative. But unfortunately, some wanted to keep the outdated way of living around. That is why Stiles was dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a red plaid shirt on his way to his first day at integrated school.

 

_‘All those not kin by birth to the wolves must be kept apart until the day of consent or present’_

 

Stiles understood the law was in place to protect the younger humans that weren’t physically ready yet from the intimate nature that the wolves had introduced. The secrecy and shame associated with sex was a thing of the past now that the wolves were in charge. But they still respected that humans don’t mature as fast as they do, some needed time to develop their interest in sex. Therefore, all humans had to remain somewhat separate from the wolf population until they could either give consent, or their body chose for them in the form of presenting. And luckily for Stiles, he was the latter of the two.

 

There were three breeds of wolves in existence. First you had the alphas. They were the leaders, power and authority radiated naturally from them. While humans began to share traits with the wolves, no human had ever reached that of the alphas. No human had even come close to presenting with their own scarlet eyes or swollen knot. The alphas were bigger, stronger and faster than any other breed. But while that strength made them more powerful, they refused to treat others as any lesser.

 

The betas never felt inferior to their alphas. Instead, they felt unrelenting pride and admiration for them whilst in their presence. It was this indisputable love and natural connection that allowed them to create Eden and teach man how to share in their paradise. As a breed the betas were loyal, pack was everything to them. Once they bonded with their alpha, they would sooner die than have their ties severed.

 

But no breed of werewolf was as coveted as the omega. The omega wasn’t as strong or as fast as the other two breeds. But that didn’t prevent them from being the embodiment of perfection in the wolf world. Their beauty was unfathomable, their scent beyond intoxicating, every aspect of them allured wolves and humans alike without fail. But there was one special evolutionary feature that the omegas held over the two other breeds. The wolf lore taught how, ‘The omegas had been blessed with Aphrodite’s chamber, from which slick ran like gold, and the next generation could be born’. It was this addictive substance and unique ability that made omegas unreachable in terms of importance in the wolf population.

 

Stiles had always known how much he wanted to be apart of the wolf world. He knew the day he had the chance to give consent exactly what his answer would be. But that day came sooner than he thought while he sat one day reading a comic when he experienced the shift brought on when presenting occurred. Most humans that present sprout fangs or claws the first time they shift, but Stiles felt his change much lower. He knew exactly what was happening.

 

Stiles had presented as an omega, and within the same hour had fingered himself five times while reading about how Batman saved the day once again. From that day onward Stiles swore to be the best, most dedicated omega he could. He seen his shift as a gift, and knew exactly how special he was for presenting into such a coveted breed. His mission in life was now simple – find his alpha, form his pack, and repay the wolves for life he has by helping them grow.

 

•●《》●•

 

“Stop fidgeting.” His father spoke, barely taking his eyes off the road to chastise Stiles for relentlessly pulling at his clothes.

 

“They itch.” He complained, unable to prevent his lips from forming into a pout as he forced his arms to stay still by his side.

 

John sighed, “look kiddo, it’s only for today. Just till you settle in. Then you can go back to prancing around naked as much as you like.” He gave his son a soft smile as he slowed to a stop in the school parking lot.

 

Stiles had been so occupied with cursing the inventor of clothes in his head that he hadn’t noticed their car approaching the school. He sprang up with excitement to look out the window at the pool of students filtering into the main entrance. He could already see wolves, wearing their fluorescent eyes with pride. Stiles could feel himself producing slick just at the thought of them catching his scent. It will be his first time seeing how a wolf reacts to his scent since he presented.

 

“Now remember, it’s ok-"

 

Stiles was barely listening as he fought with the door handle to escape into the mass of students. He allowed his eyes to shine bright blue as he walked, rubbing them for good measure.

 

“-if you don’t want to rush into anything.” John’s voice trailed off into a mumble as he watched his son disappear into the crowd eagerly.

 

Stiles had long forgotten about his dad still stationed in the carpark by the time he made it to the schools front doors. He was busy admiring the scents from different wolves as they watched him with hunger pass by. Stiles had heard stories about omegas who hadn’t even made it to their first class before they were taken by a wolf for the first time. Stiles was trying his hardest to keep that thought clear in his mind, he was sure it would send out all the right pheromones to the wolves around him.

 

The young omega had barely made it round the first corner when he heard a metallic rattle ring out along the corridor. The sudden sound was quickly followed by another, and another. The pace began to speed up as Stiles walked, the sound becoming louder, almost like a violent thudding. It was just before he rounded the second corner when heard the moans.

 

Stiles stood frozen in awe at the sight in front of him. A young omega with a head full of blonde curls was being savagely fucked up against the row of lockers by an alpha with his own head of dark curls. The omega was being held mid air, back pressed firmly against the metal surface as the alpha rocked into him from where he stood between his legs. The scent of lust and sex from them both hit him square in the face, almost knocking him off his balance. However, instead of falling, he felt himself being kept upright. He found himself leaning into it, but refused to take his attention away from the two wolves as they began to reach their climax. The blonde omega squealed out in pleasure as the alpha forced his knot into him, dragging from him orgasm after orgasm. The two took a moment to collect themselves, sharing each others air as they breathed heavily into one another. The alpha soon regained enough composure and carried the omega off in the opposite direction from Stiles towards what looked to be a class room while still locked deep within him.

 

“Yeah, that sort of thing tends to happen a lot around these parts.”

 

Stiles finally snapped out of his daze and gathered enough willpower to turn his attention towards the body he had been using as a crutch. It was a beta. A seriously gorgeous one. He had visibly soft brown hair spiked at an angle towards the ceiling, dark brown eyes that made him weak in the knees, and wide shoulders that led to arms he wanted wrapped around him. He found himself wishing he could have with him what the other omega had just experienced with the alpha.

 

“I’m sure you’ll find out for yourself soon enough.”

 

And just like that, a smirk and he was gone. Leaving Stiles feeling a serious case of blue balls.

 

The rest of the day went by depressingly similar to his interaction with the beta. Sure, he was getting attention. Alphas and betas swarming him, eager to speak to the new omega. But not a single one took it any further. There was even a beta that got so worked up while talking to him that had to leave mid conversation to relieve himself into another betas ass down the hall.

 

Stiles was completely dumbfounded.

 

That was until he reencountered the omega he had seen from earlier sitting alone at a desk in his science class. Stiles saw it as the perfect opportunity to get some answers.

 

“Hey,” he said approaching the desk with the friendliest, most innocent smile he could form, “can I sit there?”

 

His plan worked like magic. The blonde omega broke out with the biggest grin Stiles had ever seen. Within the first five minutes of speaking to him, Stiles had learnt practically everything there was to know about Isaac. Including his favourite movie, comic book series and ice-cream flavour.

 

“But only in a tub. I’ve never liked the cone. Always give it to Scott if there are no tubs left.”

 

“Who’s Scott?” Stiles feigned innocence, he overheard the name of the alpha earlier that day when he seen him talking to a beta. But he wanted to keep his ulterior motives hidden, he wanted to change the topic of discussion onto more interesting matters to find out why the wolves kept at a distance when it came to sex with him.

 

Isaac broke out into a shy smile, a bright pink blush creeping up his neck and invading the pale boys complexion.

 

“He’s my boyfriend.”

 

Stiles was not expecting that. Monogamous wolves were practically unheard of at their age. Especially alphas and omegas, two of the most sexually charged creatures in existence. Monogamy could never work. Isaac must have read the confusion on his face, because he continued.

 

“Yeah, I know it’s odd. But Scott is really protective, he likes that I’m only his.”

 

Then it dawned on Stiles.

 

“Is that why you were sitting alone? I haven’t seen an omega sitting alone all day, myself included. We practically come with our own pack of groupies.”

 

The two shared a laugh between them at Stiles' spot on analogy.

 

“Yeah, everyone knows that I’m off limits. They wouldn’t want to face the wrath of the big scary alpha Scott" he said, sarcasm lacing his voice, but Stiles knew that it was still the truth. No one would ever have the disrespect to challenge an alpha over his chosen mate.

 

“Well, that’s sweet.” Stiles began, before casting his sights out among the other students in the room. “Someone should let them know I’m the opposite. This omega is open for business.” He gestured down towards his still virgin pussy.

 

Stiles turned back to be faced with a confused looking Isaac.

 

“Then why are you wearing so many clothes?”

 

Stiles wasn’t expecting that. He looked down at himself, then around the room. The most anyone else was wearing was a pair of lacy underwear. And that was an omega he thinks is called Greenberg or something. He was so distracted by everything going on that he hadn’t noticed he had been the only one wearing actual clothes all day.

 

“My dad made me.” Stiles said, trying to hold back the pout that had painted his face earlier that day while he was in the car.

 

Isaac let out a sound that Stiles took as him figuring something out.

 

“I’m guessing you weren’t born a wolf?” Isaac asked, to which Stiles nodded. “The first day rule.” He had a smile on his face like he had answered all Stiles problems. Unfortunately for him, that wasn’t the case.

 

“The what?”

 

“Oh come on,” Isaac said with disbelief. “You know, the first day rule. The newly presented human has to wear clothes the first day to show to others that you weren’t born a wolf and therefore mightn’t be entirely comfortable with rushing into things.” He said with a nod in the direction behind Stiles.

 

The omega turned around to see a beta with his face planted firmly between the thighs of Greenberg, lacy underwear a shredded heap on the floor.

 

“Trust me. You show up tomorrow without those on, you wont be making it to a single class."

 

Stiles couldn’t help but grin. He grinned the duration of class, grinned the whole way home, and even grinned in his sleep according to his dad when he was checked on later that night. He couldn’t help it. Stiles wasn’t some omega reject, he was just as desirable as all the others. All he had to do was do the thing that came most natural to him - bare it all.

 


	2. Exceeded Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it is so short, debating uploading Chapter 3 as well.
> 
> Enjoy,  
> \- J

_‘Apple and mint’_

 

He checked again.

 

_‘Mint and apple’_

 

Fresh breath and well scrubbed, Stiles had made sure of it. Today was round two with the wolves at Beacon High, and Stiles was going to be damned if he doesn’t make a lasting impression. He left the shackles made of fabric at home, and was ready to show them all what they were missing before they met Stiles Stilinski.

 

Or at least, that was the plan. But someone had other intentions for Stiles, before he even made it out of the car.

 

“Who's that?” his dad asked, unsure if he even wanted to know the answer from way the unfamiliar wolf was looking at his son with a lust filled stare and throbbing erection on show.

 

“Beta. From. Yesterday” Stiles made out between nervous breaths.

 

Stiles gaze was fixed on the beta, who’s body was easily altered in Photoshop, but in real life. Stiles didn’t have time to make sense of that logic though, he was too busy picturing everything he hoped the beta would do to him, and more, once he stepped out of the car.

 

“Ok kiddo, I get its natural and all, but you’re staining the seat” John said, purposely looking away from his son, shielding his nose. “Go enjoy yourself.” There was slight hesitation in his voice, but Stiles didn’t notice as he tumbled out of the car.

 

He wasn’t sure if his second foot even landed on the pavement before he was swept up. All he knew was he was being carried at an urgent pace into the woods. The trees passed in a blur, the school becoming lost in the distance. As they travelled he was being carried in the fireman lift. But as they came to an abrupt stop, Stiles was spun round, legs instinctively tightening round the waist of the beta as their faces became inches apart. He only had a moment to catch the dazzlingly bright amber flare in of the wolfs eyes before his mouth is consumed by the betas.

 

As first kisses go, this one surpassed all of Stiles’ expectations.

 

It was passionate, yet filthy. The betas tongue fought it’s way through Stiles slightly parted lips and filled his mouth. The beta licked and sucked whatever he could reach while invading his mouth. The omega barely remembered to breathe as he tried to kiss back with just as much ferocity. They licked and sucked at each other till they were left sloppy with spit.

 

“Fuckkkkkk" the beta breathed into Stiles’ mouth. “You’re so gonna get it.”

 

Apparently the beta didn’t need any response as he threw himself down, taking Stiles with him. He took the brunt of the fall on one of his hands, before laying Stiles firmly against the soil. Stiles only had a second to readjust before he felt fingers fill his pussy. He let out a squeal, that turned into a howl, before ending as a whimper as the betas fingers found his g-spot and attacked it with everything they had.

 

Stiles squirmed and cried with pleasure as his pussy was drilled into an explosive orgasm that left him feeling dizzy. The beta removed his fingers, but it was only for a moment as he felt them replaced by something much larger and warmer.

 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” The beta moaned as he began to slowly fuck Stiles, each thrust making it’s way deeper inside him. “Damn, you’re gonna be so full soon.” And as promised, the beta soon bottomed out balls deep into Stiles, filling him more than Stiles thought he could handle. But the invasion of such a large, thick cock drove his instincts crazy, as he cried and begged for more.

 

“Please, please fuck me.” He whimper, nails digging into the betas back. “Harder, please.”

 

The beta let out a growl before his pace sped up, turning almost violent as he slammed into Stiles' soaking pussy. The sound of his slick being squirted filled the air, driving the wolf even more insane as he gripped the young omega with brutal force, a grip which promised to leave bruises by the time they’d be done.

 

Stiles tried to meet each thrust that sent pleasure shooting through his body, but he couldn’t keep up. The beta was going so fast, that Stiles just had to sit there and take every earth shattering thrust.

 

Each thrust began to force orgasm after orgasm from the young omega. The two were covered in the omegas slick, the smell helping to bring the beta over the edge.

 

Stiles could tell when he came. The growls released from the beta could be heard for miles. The cum filling him was being driven so deep he couldn’t imagine it ever coming out again. But still, the beta refused to relent with his pounding. He kept going until his legs gave in with a final squirt of cum releasing into Stiles’ abused hole.

 

The beta landed on Stiles, cock still half hard and plugged inside of him. Betas wouldn’t be able to knot to keep him full, but this one was trying his damn best to not let a single drop out of him.

 

They lay on the soil for some time. Stiles watching the clouds move above him, as the beta licked and sucked at the omegas throat.

 

“I should probably get you back.” The beta whispered, after releasing Stiles' throat, where he had been nursing a bruise to prevent it from healing. “Can’t be too greedy.”

 

The beta picked himself up first, before taking hold of Stiles' hands and hoisting him up. If he hadn’t of been allowed that time out after the sex, and didn’t have the slightly accelerated omega healing, Stiles knew for a fact he wouldn’t have been able to walk. But lucky he could hold himself up, his pussy only aching a little as he moved for the first time.

 

“That was unreal.” Was the only sentence Stiles could form on their walk back. He must have said it at least four times before they were on the lacrosse pitch.

 

As they approached the school, the beta turned to him, the same smirk from the day before painted across his face.

 

“Maybe next time you could get on top and ride me.” And with a wink, he turned to make his way down the hall.

 

Stiles only had a moment to think of a reply, preferably something witty. But he was still in post-orgasm bliss that all he could muster was a single question.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

The beta stopped for a moment, turning his head slightly to face the curious omega.

 

“Theo.”

 

Then carried on down the corridor just as the bell rang out to signal the end of first period.

 

•●《》●•

 

Stiles isn’t one for boasting, but he does like to paint a pretty detailed picture for anyone who will listen. So on his second day at Beacon High, Stiles got fucked in the woods, fingered in history, gave blowjobs to three of the lacrosse players in the changing room, and got it doggy style over his desk by Theo in front of the entire class. Stiles was certain that he splashed at least two other betas in that room with his slick as he came. It happened sometime between his sixth and eighth orgasm.

 

His dad barely spoke to him the whole ride home. Neither wanted to address the fact that Stiles looked like he’d been in a fight with five alphas and stank of cum that Stiles was trying to prevent spilling onto his seat using three of his fingers to plug his swollen entrance. But Stiles didn’t care, he knows he’ll heal. He enjoyed it far too much to ever ask them to go easier on him.

 

Stiles was never empty for long that day, or any after that. He would either be pierced by a wolves cock during the day, or seated on his own hand during the night, squirming with anticipation about what the following day at school would have to offer. It was bliss. But then Stiles was faced with an unfortunate dilemma.

 

The weekend.

 

Now most would thrive as the weekend approached, excited for time off of school to do whatever they wanted. But Stiles was the opposite. He’d become too accustomed to his new lifestyle after only a week, that the thought of not having a single clock slamming into him for two days sent his emotions into over drive. He was nervous and fidgety the whole way home that Friday afternoon. He was trying his hardest to clench his pussy lips close together to stop any wolf cum slipping out since it was going to be his last for the week. The thought didn’t sit well with him at all, causing his wolf side to whine.

 

“What’s up kid?” John asked concerned.

 

“I don’t want the weekend to come.” His breath shaky as he confessed.

 

John let out a chuckle, “You always like to be different kid. Ok, so what do you want?”

 

“Do you even have to ask?”

 

“No I suppose I don’t" John sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. “Ok, I’ll make a deal with you. The older wolves spend their days out in the preserve, right?”

 

Stiles had heard the place mentioned around School. It was on Hale territory, the oldest and most honourable pack since before the beginning of Eden. They invited wolves from all over, no matter what pack they belonged to. It was a meeting place where they went on runs, went to the swimming hole, threw parties, and had sex. Lots of sex. Stiles didn’t think for a second that he would be allowed to go, his dad would use his young age as an excuse not to let him. But from the sound of his dads voice, he was hopeful about what the man was going to say next.

 

“I understand your new needs. And I’d be a hypocrite if I fought alongside side the wolves just to limit my own son when he presents. So I’ll let you spend free time there under one condition.”

 

Stiles sprang up slightly in his seat, “Anything!” Not even trying to conceal the pure excitement in his voice.

 

“The first time you go, you let my deputy take you. Parrish spends his fair share of time there, always commenting on how it’s an important pack bonding environment.”

 

Stiles’ grin was now starting to hurt his face. He had gone from devastation to elation with just a simple promise from his dad. Plus, to top it all off, he gets to go there with the fit beta that Stiles knows gets his fair share of dick and pussy. He remembered overhearing the story of how his dad had caught the beta pinning down an omega over his desk while their alpha watched. His dad doesn’t know he knows that though, he’s been told to stop listening in on his conversations, but Stiles couldn’t help himself. Just like he couldn’t help himself let out a squeak of excitement when his dad pulled out his phone to make the arrangement with Parrish.

 

Stiles listened as the plan was made. Stiles would be picked up at his home Saturday afternoon, and returned in ‘one piece’ later that night. Depending on how that goes, John suggested allowing Stiles to return there on the weekends whenever he wanted. It’s safe to say Stiles was an intolerable ball of excitement that night as he fingered himself all over the house with unrelenting thoughts about what the preserve might bring. It never bothered him when his dad seen what he got up to after he presented with his omega pussy. Stiles was as open as born wolves were. It took his dad some getting used to though. But he was coming around, allowing him to go to the Preserve is proof of that.

 


	3. Preserve and Possess

“Hey John,” Parrish greeted as he approached the door where Stiles and his dad stood waiting. “Hey Stiles, you’re looking well.” The beta didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was checking Stiles out, eyes filled with interest.

 

“Not on my door step.” John said before ushering Stiles out the door and walking with him and Parrish to the car. “Now remember, you come back with Parrish at nine. Understand?”

 

Stiles nodded, giving his dad a quick hug goodbye before bouncing into the passenger side of the car. He couldn’t hear what the older men were discussing from inside, but their discussion didn’t last long before Parrish joined him inside the vehicle.

 

“Fuck Stiles.” Parrish commented as he took another glance over the boys naked body. “When your dad told me you presented, I couldn’t wait to get my hands on you.” He said as he leaned into the boys space, inhaling the omegas sent deep into his lungs. “Fuck your slick smells delicious.” Parrish pulled back, revealing his now solid cock standing to attention against the steering wheel. “We are going to have a good time today.”

 

“Why wait?” Was all Stiles said before leaving over and taking the betas cock deep into his mouth.

 

Stiles confidence with sex had grown rapidly over the week. He had no problem making the first move with a wolf as he could easily tell when they were interested in him. Sure, he preferred to be the one chased. But in this case, he just wanted any hole of his filled as he waited to get to the Preserve.

 

Parrish let out a hiss at the sudden pleasure that shot from his cock. Stiles’ warm mouth wrapped tightly around him caused his grip on the steering wheel to tighten. He took a minute to compose himself before turning on the ignition and taking off towards the Preserve.

 

Stiles used all the tricks he had learnt over the past week. He swallowed the length of the betas cock deep in into his throat, before releasing it slightly to run his tongue over his head. There he sucked at every piece of salty precum that the betas cock released. He began to roll his head faster, tongue doing lengths of the thick shaft in his mouth, drawing sounds of pure pleasure from Parrish. As Stiles felt them round a corner, Stiles swallowed deep down to the base of the betas cock and began to lick at his balls whilst the shaft remained lodged in his throat. He sent vibrations from his throat as he hummed and moaned at the taste of the betas musk.

 

“Fuck you’re incredible.” Parrish praised, rubbing his hands through the omegas hair. “We're almost there. And fuck so am I.” The last part was accompanied by a moan as Stiles' suction grew stronger, bobbing his head with such urgency to get the beta off before they reached their destination.

 

It wasn’t long before the vehicle came to a halt and Parrish let out a shaky growl as he poured his orgasm into the omegas mouth. Stiles happily drank every last drop. Giving the head a final suck for good measure, he pulled away, eyes meeting a post-orgasm dazed Parrish.

 

“Right let’s go before I convince myself to run away with you and be extremely selfish.” Parrish said with a breath of laughter.

 

They made their way out of the carpark towards a path that led into the woods. The path was clearly marked with the scents of the Hale pack, causing Stiles’ stomach to do flips with excitement. It wasn’t long before the woods opened up to a large area, packed with wolves. There was a large lake to the left, wolves playfully wrestling and submerging one another in it. The lake had a small area of sand surrounding it that met with a field of soft grass. There were wolves cooking burgers, playing sports and straight up fucking against any surface they could. Stiles couldn’t wait to dig his fingers deep into the soft blades of grass as he was hammered into by a thick cock.

 

Stiles fantasy didn’t take long to become a reality when his eyes met a familiar face.

 

•●《》●•

 

“Harder Theo!” Stiles moaned as his body was slammed against the soft grass. “I’m cumming again.” Stiles cried as yet another orgasm was ripped from him by the betas violent assault on his pussy.

 

It was only after each orgasm did he realise for a few moments how many wolves were watching him. Fixated on how the omega would squirm under the relentless pounding from the beta. His intoxicating slick filled the air, causing wolves to join in on the fun. It was Stiles' first pack orgy.

 

The day was pretty similar to how school went for him. Sex on repeat until he had to go. Except at the preserve, there was even more wolf cock for him to choose from. Neighbouring packs took turns on the Beacon Omegas, planting their seed deep within each of them, while offering their own omegas to the Hales.

 

Stiles thought his day couldn’t get any better, until he spotted a wolf watching him. The intensity in his stare gave Stiles the shivers. And to make matters more enticing, the wolf was an alpha. Stiles hadn’t let one fuck him yet. But from the looks of the one watching him, he didn’t think he could muster the willpower to refuse him.

 

“Derek Hale.”

 

Stiles turned to see Theo approaching.

 

“Now that is an alpha with a knot that could tear an omega in two. Or so I’ve heard. He doesn’t play much. Tends to keep to himself and a select few within his close circle.”

 

Stiles frowned, “What a waste.”

 

Theo chuckled, “well if any sweet little omega could convince him to knot them, I’m sure that omega would be you. And besides,” Theo began, leaning close into Stiles' ear, “if not, we could always get Boyd to fuck you in the ass while I fuck that perfect pussy of yours. Would take you a minute to heal from that one.” Stiles moaned as three fingers were thrust without warning into him. Luckily he was always wet.

 

But as quick as the fingers appeared, they were torn away.

 

Stiles looked at the beta with confusion at the sudden emptiness, just to be met with a familiar expression on Theo’s face. Theo hadn’t chosen to remove his fingers, that decision was made for him by a angry looking alpha, with a vice grip on betas wrist.

 

“Wow Derek,” Theo offered, trying to calm the furious looking Alpha. “What’s wrong?”

 

The alpha offered no explanation. He just turned his attention from the panicked beta to Stiles.

 

“If you want a real wolf inside you, you would be best following me.”

 

Derek made no other comment as he released the beta and made his way through the gathered crowd of wolves who stood in awe.

 

“Told you he couldn’t resist.” Theo winked, while rubbing the ache left in his wrist.

 

Stiles willed his legs to move as he took off after the alpha down a path. They walked for a few minutes, the younger omega choosing to remain a few steps behind the much larger alpha. Stiles found himself drawn to the older wolf, like he could close his eyes and still be led to wherever the alpha was taking him.

 

It wasn’t long before they came to an opening in the trees that led to a large house, surrounded by the dense woods. He recognised it instantly from TV. It was the Hale pack house. The promise of what was to come when he crossed the threshold became overwhelming for Stiles as slick began to trickle down his leg.

 

The change of scent in the air was instant, causing the alphas brisk pace to falter for a moment before his speed picked up slightly.

 

Stiles was guided into the house, up the grand staircase, and through the corridors till they came to a room at the end of the hall. To that point, the alpha hadn’t even chanced a glance in Stiles' direction. But as they came to the door, he looked over his shoulder, as if contemplating letting Stiles in before finally turning the handle.

 

The scent of pure alpha musk invaded Stiles’ senses. Stiles was about to be fucked in the private den of an alpha. There wasn’t a single other scent present. Just pure alpha, and now Stiles as his slick began to drip onto the carpeted floor.

 

Stiles considered apologising. He could tell it wasn’t often Derek let people into his den. And now Stiles has come along and completely disrupted the carefully crafted scent. But his concern was quickly eased when he realised how it affected the Alpha.

 

Derek sat on the edge of his bed, with the biggest cock Stiles had seen. It was overwhelming thick and long. Stiles was amazed that it could hold itself up it was so large. But it stood proudly, base of which was covered in a thick patch of hair. Stiles couldn’t wait to bury his face in it and inhale the alphas musk straight from the source. But he knew to wait, Derek had to invite him.

 

Moments passed with the two just staring at each other. Stiles had to fight every instinct in his body not to just leap on top of the clearly aroused alpha. His patience however was rewarded.

 

“Come.” The alphas deep voice commanded.

 

Stiles approached with a steady pace, pussy walls tingling with the need to be filled. But as he made it to the older wolf, knees barely brushing against his own, there was another command.

 

“Kneel.”

 

Stiles couldn’t fight the urge to be a good little omega and fell to the floor immediately.

 

Derek looked down at the omega, studying him carefully from above. He slowly began to widen the area between his knees, flashing his scarlet eyes, a clear command. Stiles scooted into the space now vacant between Derek’s thick legs. He could smell everything so much stronger this close to the alphas cock. He stared at it with a hunger he hadn’t experienced before.

 

The alpha watched him before taking his large cock in his hands and giving it a gentle tug. He was teasing the omega. The slight friction caused a bead of precum to form at the tip of Derek’s cock, which Stiles eyed intensely. The alpha simply swiped it up using his index finger and offered it out to the young omega.

 

That was Stiles' chance to prove himself to the alpha. He took the offered finger into his mouth, sucking it deep into his throat as a promise to Derek’s cock. He worked his mouth over the large finger as if his life depended on it. He sucked hungrily, only removing it from his mouth for moments at a time to run his tongue along the sides of it before swallowing it back down again. Stiles dragged his teeth likely across the wet flesh as he finally released the finger in search of what he really wanted.

 

“Please.” He pleaded with a whisper.

 

The alphas eyes flared to life. “Please what?”

 

“Please can I suck your cock... Alpha.”

 

Stiles knew the act of submission would do it. Derek’s hands were wrapped around his head in an instant, forcing the omega down onto his cock. Stiles just about opened his mouth in time when the thick mass of flesh collided with his tongue. His taste buds flared to life at the salty precum and heavenly musk that invaded his mouth. Stiles opened himself completely to the mercy of the alpha as his throat was fucked with such ferocity that caused Stiles’ eyes to water and throat to clench out of instinct. The tightened warmth encouraged the alpha on even more, slamming his hips into Stiles' face. For first time since Stiles had started giving head, he gagged at the invasion. The cock was bigger than any he has taken before, and his throat needed time to adjust. But the alpha had become too feral to slow down, forcing Stiles head down harder, enjoying the sounds of Stiles struggling to take all of him.

 

By the time Derek released his grip on Stiles, the omega was a mess of tears and spit. It was the most violent and sloppy face fuck he had ever received. He loved every minute of it.

 

Derek took a moment to admire his work. He took in how wrecked Stiles already looked and they had barely even started. Under the alphas intense stare, Stiles started to whine for more. With a single movement, Derek was able to flip the two onto the bed. Stiles now lay flat in the middle of the large mattress, surrounded by the alphas scent, whilst Derek lay of top of him.

 

Stiles buried his face in Derek’s sheets as much as he could, filling himself with the scent of the other wolf as Derek sucked long and hard on his nipples. The alpha made sure to make each nipple almost unbearably sensitive and hard, making Stiles dig his nails into his back before he released them with a loud plop.

 

Under his nails, Stiles could feel Derek moving down his body. He cast his stare down to the alpha who was carefully watching the omega back as he lowered himself down towards the lower part of the much slimmer boy. The eye contact wasn't kept for long however when Derek chose to break it in favour of something else – Stiles’ slick drenched pussy.

 

Derek raised his hand, dragging his finger up through the lips of the omegas wet pussy, smearing the slick across the boys clit, causing a delightful moan from said boy. Stiles couldn’t control himself, he pushed up into the pressure, inserting the alphas finger himself as he wailed in pleasure. From there he continued to thrust his hips, taking as much of the finger he could reach each time wanting to be as full as possible. Derek sat enthralled with the show the omega was putting on for him, slowing adding another finger every so often and watch the boy start to become full.

 

When Stiles’ hips started to ache Derek could tell, the omegas thrusts became shorter and irregular. The omegas moans however were still as demanding and pleading all at once.

 

Stiles felt himself gape when all four of Derek’s fingers were slowly removed from his pussy. The slick soaked fingers were then slowly dragged up his body, over his sensitive nipples, to rest against his lips which he opened happily to suck them in.

 

The moment the fingers made contact with Stiles’ tongue, the omega tried to cried out past them as he felt the alphas large tongue making it’s way through his slickened pussy lips.

 

That first swipe was for Derek. He wanted to enjoy the taste of Stiles and think of nothing else. But once the taste had settled on his tongue, he turned his attention towards the more important matter. Forcing orgasm after orgasm from the squirmy little omega boy sucking on his fingers.

 

Stiles could feel Derek’s tongue fill his hole. The warm muscle working itself against his aching pussy muscles, massaging him with each stroke. He tried to copy the alphas actions with his own tongue on the fingers that filled his mouth, but he would lose focus with each new flick Derek made. Stiles knew the sounds he was making could be heard all over the house, but he didn’t care, because when Derek first sucked on his clit, Stiles could have sworn he seen fireworks.

 

The alpha was pulling orgasm after orgasm from the boy, swallowing down each squirt of slick that his body would release. Once the orgasms began to become harder to take from the boy, he re-added his fingers into the equation. Hammering them into the boys pussy as he sucked unforgivingly on his now swollen clit.

 

It was definitely the best foreplay Stiles had ever experienced, but he was losing control and needed the real thing, _now_.

 

Stiles let out a growl that pleaded with the alpha.

 

“I need it.”

 

Stiles new an alpha was fast, but when Derek’s face suddenly became inches from his own, Stiles couldn’t help but stiffen in surprise. But once he reminded his body it was the alpha, he relaxed into him.

 

There was a tension that hadn’t been present before between the two. Derek hovered over Stiles' face, seemingly deciding something. Stiles caught on to what it might have been when the alphas eyes settled on the boys lips. Out of reflex he licked them, the older man’s eyes following the motion.

 

Derek slowly, almost to give Stiles the chance to refuse, lowered his lips onto the boys. The kiss was soft, as if testing the omegas reaction. Stiles happily received the offered kiss, and pushed for more as he swiped his own tongue against the closed lips of the alpha. It was a simple gesture which evoked an incredible response as Derek devoured Stiles mouth. The kissing was passionate and sloppy, a flurry of tongues, spit and teeth driving both of them wild.

 

Caught up in all of the kissing, Stiles hadn't noticed Derek begin to reposition himself to the entrance of his pussy. So when he felt the beginnings of Derek’s tip enter him, he moaned and clamped down, trying to suck his length in quicker.

 

Derek maintained his speed, slowly entering his length whilst continuing to devour Stiles’ mouth. When Derek had finally sank balls deep into the omega, he stilled and enjoyed the squirming of the boys pussy muscles around his shaft.

 

Both Derek and Stiles made pure annalistic sounds when the thrusting began. Stiles came out in high pitched whines, that pleaded for more. While Derek’s were much lower, a mix of grunts and growls as he dominated over the small boy.

 

The pace of Derek’s hips reached unbelievable speeds, the pistoning action causing his balls to crash against Stiles’ hole with each slam. If Stiles’ wasn’t as wet as he was, the action would have been painful to Derek. But the thick layer of slick cushioned his balls on each pound.

 

The thick shaft filled Stiles more than the omega knew possible to hold and reached depths of him that should be painful. But instead the young boy felt nothing but pure ecstasy. As the alpha drove into him in repeated long hard thrusts, he had orgasm after orgasm ripped from him.

 

Stiles was on the verge of yet another body shaking orgasm when he felt the cock inside him begin to swell.

 

_“He’s knotting me, oh my God.”_

 

The cock inside him was reaching a size that made Stiles' pussy walls expand to an almost unbearable width. The bulb that was building from the base of the alphas cock was slamming against his hole with each thrust. The thrusts were with just as much force as before, but the alpha had started to lose his rhythm as he fought through his own orgasm to breed Stiles as deep as he could.

 

With a final thrust Derek’s bulb broke through into Stiles' pussy, securing the alpha deep within the omega. Both wrapped tightly together as they experienced their own series of explosive orgasms.

 

_“Mine.”_


	4. Knot In Front Of The Sheriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying the fic! I was just wondering, is everyone ok with the line spacing of the fic or would you rather me revisit the chapters and make them smaller.
> 
> Let me know!  
> \- J

“It was insane!” 

 

Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands round in excitement. 

 

“It was like nothing I’ve ever felt before. Like, fucking a beta is amazing don’t get me wrong.”  

 

“Damn right.” Theo who was sitting at the table with them chimed in. 

 

“But Derek. His knot. Even his eyes made me lose my shit.” He turned to Isaac and Scott with such enthusiasm that Scott broke out into a grin at the young omegas glee. “How do you not just sit on his knot all day. Like, I would never leave. Nope, not for a second. Be like, sorry pal, my new home.” 

 

The table laughed before Isaac commented. 

 

“So how’d Derek take that? He doesn’t seem to be the most accommodating of people.” 

 

Stiles went quiet for a moment, smile faltering. “Well we didn’t really talk after his knot went down. He sorta just brought me to Parrish and told him to bring me home. He didn’t speak at all to me.”  

 

The realisation of how disappointing the aftermath of the best sex Stiles had ever experienced had seemed to just dawn on Stiles as he started to fidget with his fingers. 

 

“Here, I wouldn’t take it personally.” Scott offered, giving the omega a soft smile when he looked up. “Derek can just be a bit off sometimes. He doesn’t mean to be. He’s a good guy.” 

 

Stiles believed Scott, he was part of the Hale pack so he would know better than anyone. 

 

“Tell that to my wrist, and the serious case of blue balls he left me to sort out by myself when he took my favourite omega away.” Theo joked as he rubbed the back of Stiles’ neck. 

 

“Yeah, that was completely out of character for him, right Scott?” Isaac said, turning towards his Alpha. 

 

Scott nodded in agreement. “He said it himself. He doesn’t know what came over him. He doesn’t normally get possessive over omegas like that. To be completely honest, I cant remember the last time he fucked someone outside of the pack, omega or beta.” Scott offered casually. He shrugged his shoulders and cast his interested  towards his own omega, slipping his hand towards Isaac’s still cum filled pussy. “But I can’t imagine him passing up on the chance to again.” 

 

Stiles head shot up at the seemingly unimportant comment. “Wait, what?” Stiles asked, “Did he say something?” Stiles voice was filled with hope as he contemplated what Scott could have meant. “Hey buddy, over here.” Stiles said snapping his fingers trying to regain Scott’s attention. 

 

Scott looked up, face blank. “Sorry, what?” 

 

Isaac let out a soft moan from where he was being fingered on the chair across from Stiles, but the omega happily ignored him in favour of what the Alpha had to say. 

 

“Derek, did he mention about wanting to fuck me again?” Stiles rolled his eyes at having to repeat himself. 

 

“He didn’t have to.” 

 

Stiles waved his hand, needing more information than he was given. 

 

“Look, after fucking you he was like a new person. He was grinning and being all, I dunno, happy. So yes Stiles, if he sees you again, he would most likely want to take you up on your offer to make his knot your new home.” Scott barely finished his sentence before leaning over to feed on Isaac’s slick covered pussy.  

 

Stiles couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face. He couldn’t wait for his next visit to the preserve. Just the thought was making his thighs moist with slick streaming from him. 

 

“Oh yes, should speak about knotting more often.” Theo teased, picking up Stiles from beside him and seating the omega on his already hard cock. 

 

Stiles moaned. 

 

 It wasn’t Derek. No beta would ever match Derek. But for now, it would do. Because in less than a week, Stiles would be getting filled by Derek again. 

 

•●《》●•

 

While the joy at his weekend plans went unchallenged all day, that changed while having dinner with his dad. 

 

“What do you mean I can’t go?” 

 

Stiles was devastated. He needed to see Derek again. He knows Scott said Derek doesn’t normally fuck new omegas outside his pack, but Stiles couldn’t shake the fear that if he didn’t go, Derek would do it and forget about him. There were plenty of omegas at the preserve that would jump at the chance, and some of those were actual full breeds unlike Stiles. He didn’t know if that would matter to Derek, but right now his brain was in overthinking mode and being completely unreasonable, just like his father. 

 

“ I need to go, you don’t understand.” 

 

John just sighed. “Listen, there will be plenty of other wolves at the event. I’m sure you can,” he paused, trying to think of the best way to put it, “keep yourself entertained.” 

 

Stiles cringed at the thought. Not at having sex with other wolves, Stiles didn’t mind that. It was the fact that he should be having sex with one wolf in particular and his dad was getting in the way of that. 

 

“Can’t Parrish just bring me again and I’ll stay with him till you are done?” He pleaded, trying to pull his best ‘puppy-dog' eyes. 

 

John could see his son’s face through to corner of his eye, but refused to budge. “Parrish will be at the event.” 

 

“Damn it.” Stiles cussed. 

 

“Language!” His father chastised. 

 

“If I say sorry will you let me go?” Stiles tried. But with a single look from his father he knew it was to no avail. “Then I’m not sorry.” 

 

“And one more thing,” John began, as he started to clear up their empty plates. “You will be wearing the clothes I’ve laid out for you on your bed.” He had dumped the dishes in the sink and left the kitchen before his son could put up a fight. 

 

 _“Son of a bitch.”_  

 

•●《》●•

 

If presenting as an omega came with the strength like a beta did, Stiles wouldn’t be in the position he was in now. He couldn’t stop pulling at the noose made of fabric secured round his neck. His dad made Parrish pin his hands whilst he forced it on him. 

 

“Sorry sweet omega.” Was all Parrish had to offer as he watched the boy squirm under the tightly fitted suit his dad had purchased for him. 

 

“Traitor.” Stiles spat, with no real malice behind it. 

 

“He’s on the payroll.” John chimed in with a grin. “Your old man has got connections all over this place. So don’t let me hear you haven’t put these back on after whatever you get up to.” He warned as he readjusted his sons tie and jacket. 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and made off towards the free food. He figured it was a decent start to filling his time. 

 

He had just finished off his third mini pizza when he felt someone stop behind him. 

 

“You’re here.” 

 

The voice was instantly recognisable. It sent a shiver down his spine, and by the time he had turned to face its owner, his underwear had already stuck to his now wet pussy. 

 

“Derek.” It came out more like a breath than an actual word. “What are you doing here?” 

 

Derek tried to hide the effect Stiles' scent of arousal had on him. “My uncle makes me come to these functions.” He said, clearing his throat as he heard his voice begin to shake. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Oh you know,” the omega began, as he fidgeted awkwardly with the cuffs of his jacket. “With my dad being the sheriff and all. He made me come. Dressed like this.” 

 

Derek picked up on the tone of disgust that laced the boys final words. “I think you look nice.” 

 

Stiles couldn’t see himself, but he could imagine he was turning a bright shade of red similar to Derek’s Alpha eyes at receiving the compliment. 

 

“Well, I’m not much of a fan of clothes,” Stiles began, looking anywhere but directly into Derek’s eyes. “But if I were, I’d probably be saying you don’t look half bad yourself.” 

 

Derek tried to casually straighten himself up a bit, but the omega caught him and smirked. There was a somewhat awkward silence between the two  but a soft huff of laughter escaped from Stiles. 

 

Derek arched his eyebrow. 

 

“I was just thinking about, you know, last time.” The omega began, the scarlet flush returning to his skin once again, but now accompanied by the Alpha, who was sporting his own shade of pink. “You weren’t as chatty as this.” 

 

“About that Stiles,” The omega couldn’t help but smile at the sound of his name falling from the alphas lips. “I owe you an apology.” Stiles smile fell from his face instantly, replaced quickly by confusion. “I had no right to take you away from Theo like that. As if, as if I should be considered superior to him. And how I acted once I got you back to mine,” Derek looked straight into Stiles eyes as he spoke. “I should not have lost control like that. I could have hurt you. I’m sorry.” 

 

“You’re sorry.” Stiles repeated in disbelief. “Sorry for giving me the best fuck of my life?” Stiles laughed at the way Derek’s mouth opened, shocked by the omegas response to his apology. “Derek, I haven’t been able to think about anything else since you that day. I still finger myself and pretend it’s your knot.” 

 

Derek couldn’t help himself as he shuffled closer towards the boy. 

 

“I have fought with my dad non-stop about him forcing me to come here tonight because I wanted to go back to the preserve to see you.” 

 

The alpha was now practically pressed up against the omega. 

 

“And when other wolves fuck me, I couldn’t help but think about how you could do it so much bett-" 

 

Stiles didn’t have time to finish before Derek silenced him with his lips. The kiss was rushed and demanding, Derek not only trying to enjoy the taste of his mouth, but claim it as his own as well. He knew the action had defeated the whole purpose of his apology, but he couldn’t help himself. Stiles had said all the things his wolf wanted to hear, and now it demanded to satisfy the omega once again. But just like always, a certain Alpha wanted to get in his way. 

 

The clearing of a throat snapped Stiles from his goal of unzipping Derek’s trousers. He turned from Derek to find an amused, slightly older looking man smirking at them. 

 

“Now now dear nephew, are you really going to put on a show for all of my guests.” The wolf chuckled as he turned his attention to Stiles. “So this is the omega that got you all worked up and throwing a tantrum over when I made you come here tonight. Well, what do you know, guess it worked out in the end.” He finished with a wink to the omega. 

 

“You knew.” Derek sighed, releasing Stiles from his grip to turn his attention fully towards Peter, arms crossed in defiance. “You could have told me Peter.” 

 

“And miss the fun of this little surprise reunion? Never.” He released a laugh that neither Derek or Stiles joined in on. “Now little one, it makes all the sense in the world why my dear nephew got so upset at the idea of missing a chance to taste that fine slick again.” He inhaled deeply in Stiles' direction and let out a pleased sound. 

 

“Peter...” Derek warned, causing Stiles to stand slightly behind the dangerously jealous Alpha. 

 

“What’s the matter nephew.” Peter feigned innocence and confusion at Derek’s possessive reaction. “Not remember how we used to share that beautiful omega, Liam. I miss those bonding times.” As he ended his comment he turned to Stiles and flashed a smirk, scarlet eyes on show, causing Stiles to shiver with the idea of being pinned down by two Hale Alphas. 

 

Before Stiles could react, Derek had left his side and charged towards his uncle, a threatening growl erupting from him. The older Alpha simply extended his hand, clearly expecting the sudden movement. 

 

“I do enjoy watching you get so worked up and jealous.” Peter laughed as he patted the seething younger Alphas chest. “All I ask is you do not ravish this fine omega in front of his human father. He mightn’t enjoy seeing it as much as the rest of us.” 

 

Stiles had completely forgot his father was in the room, and before he could take the time to check if he had seen them, he felt himself being pulled in the direction of the main entrance. He was relieved to see the hand clasped in his own did in fact belong to Derek. Whilst the idea of the other Hale joining them intrigued the omega, he knew it would upset the alpha who barged through the crowd towards the door. 

 

As they excited the building, Stiles could see where him and his father had parked their car. But Derek was taking them off to the other side of the carpark, towards a black Camaro stationed on it’s own in the far corner by the woods. 

 

Stiles was expecting Derek to release him, allowing the younger boy to make his way round to the passenger side, comfortable with being taken anywhere by the Alpha. But instead his grip stayed firm on the boy as he brought him to the driver side entrance of the back of the car and open its door. 

 

“In.” Derek ordered. 

 

Stiles happily complied, he started to get in as he normally would, feet seated in front of him. But with a soft, yet abrupt grip, Derek maneuverer the younger boy, laying him flat along the seats as he climbed in on top of him. 

 

Trapped beneath of weight of the alpha, Stiles was at his mercy. The thought filled the younger boy with delight as his mouth was claimed yet again in a flurry of tongue and teeth. It was as if Derek purposely licked around the boys mouth, covering him with his scent. The kissing captured Stiles' breath, forcing him to breath only when Derek allowed it. The air exhaled directly from Derek into his own lungs. 

 

By the time the alpha released the younger omega, raising slightly to admire his handy work, Stiles was a mess of spit soaked skin and swollen red lips. The omega recognised the look that painted the face of the alpha above him. The composure he held inside before his conversation with his uncle had faded, he was feral again. Stiles couldn’t help the squirt of excitement that was released from his pussy. 

 

The car had become a hot box of pure sex. The alphas musk combining with the omegas slick to create an aroma of pure lust that drove the two crazy. They needed each other now, and Derek refused to allow the confinements of their clothes get in the way. 

 

His claws extended from his finger tips in a second, and in another Stiles’ clothes where nothing but a torn mess on the car floor as he was left naked in front of the alpha. 

 

“Better.” The alpha growled, Stiles moaning in return at how deep his voice had become in his feral state. 

 

This time wasn’t like before. Derek didn’t have time to cool himself off like he had on the walk back to the house previously. He needed Stiles now. So he unzipped his own pants, allowing his cock to spring free from it’s own confinement and sank deep into the omega with a single thrust. 

 

Stiles hands clawed at the alphas jacket pulling and squeezing the fabric as he was ploughed into urgently by Derek. He moaned loudly in the alphas ear before having his mouth hungrily reclaimed, moans swallowed by the alpha with each thrust he made. 

 

Stiles wanted to scream at how full he felt, at how amazing Derek’s cock pounded against his g-spot, making him orgasm with every violent slam. But every noise he made was quickly swallowed by the alpha in a show of possessiveness. He was keeping all the sweet sounds the omega made just for himself. 

 

Derek’s thrusts stayed urgent and demanding as his cock began to swell. He forced his bulb deep into Stiles' hole as it thickened, forcing the omega to swallow him as he doubled in size. With every orgasm that Derek watched ripple through Stiles' body, the Alpha finally had one of his own. He could feel as the omega's stomach soon began to inflate with his seed, his knot successfully plugging his hole, preventing a single drop from escaping. 

 

The car became silent after Derek had knotted Stiles. Neither of them made a move to speak or change position as they enjoyed the bliss that came with knotting. Stiles lay with his eyes closed, still vibrating with tiny orgasms that shot through his body. While Derek lay comfortably on top of the younger boy, snuggly tucked into his fucked hole, with his face planted into the omegas neck, inhaling deeply. 

 

The knot went down after a while, Stiles frowning at the sudden emptiness as the alphas cock slipped out. He would have tried replacing the vacancy with his own fingers if he weren’t still pinned in place under the weight of Derek. 

 

“I did it again.” Derek mumbled apologetically into the omegas ear, causing him to shiver at the hot breathe that tickled. 

 

“I was there.” Stiles joked. “Round two?” He teased, knowing neither could bounce back that quick. 

 

Derek sprang up and looked down at the omega. “You seriously don’t realise how inappropriate what I’m doing is do you?” He questioned as he climbed back out of the car, Stiles tried following but winced at the ache in his pussy. “See, I’m hurting you. Treating you as my property. I don’t own you. You should be allowed to fuck who you like, but instead I force you away.” He tuck himself back into his pants and slammed his fists against the hood of his car. 

 

“Hey,” Stiles said softly getting out of the car and resting his hands on the shoulder of the upset alpha. “Do you see me complaining? Derek, you’re fucking incredible. And huge. No matter how careful you are, I’m going to feel it afterwards. Besides, the fact you get caught up in the moment is what makes it so hot.” Stiles tugged on the alphas shoulder, asking him to turn round. He knows he wouldn’t be able to force the man, whose strength was much superior to his own, but luckily the older wolf complied. “The only one who has complained at all about the way you’ve been fucking me is you.” He laughed, “And by the way, you haven’t forced me to do anything. I followed you back to your house. And I was the one who had started to try and undress you back there. If anything, you’re victim to my omega pheromones. You wouldn’t go so feral if it wasn’t for them.” 

 

“Don’t say that.” Derek looked hurt by the assumption that his feelings for Stiles were only down to the fact that he was an omega. “It's you that drives me crazy. Your scent, not there,” Derek commented with a glance down towards Stiles’ swollen pussy, “but from here, and here, and these.” Derek tapped his neck, brushed his fingers through his hair, and kissed both of Stiles’ hands. 

 

At the intimate declaration from the wolf, both him and Stiles blushed. The omega grinned ecstatic with how the night had progressed until a problem dawned on him. 

 

“Crap!” 

 

The sudden shift in mood caused Derek to stiffen. 

 

“My dad is going to kill me.” Stiles gestured to the shredded pile of clothes forgotten in the car. 

 

Derek took a moment to think before kissing the boy on the cheek and took off back towards the building.  

 

“Wait here.” Whilst it was an order, it wasn’t like the one before. It was softer, the possessiveness gone from Derek’s voice. 

 

The omega opted to wait for Derek in the passenger seat of the car, choosing to sit down as it made it easier to keep himself full of Derek’s cum. He had just sealed himself with three of his fingers when Derek returned. 

 

The alpha stopped for a second after opening the car door to watch Stiles with delight before climbing in. 

 

“Here.”  

 

Derek handed him a set of keys. They were his house keys. 

 

“How did you get these?” Stiles asked, shocked. 

 

“Your dad,” Derek began, switching on the car and taking off towards the car park exit. “I told him what had happened, and that I would take you home rather than embarrassing you with having to stand naked in front of a large crowd of clothed people.” 

 

“What did he say?” Stiles asked cautiously. 

 

Derek let out of a huff of laughter. “He said you weren’t much for embarrassment when it came to being naked.” Derek straightened up slightly before continuing. “Then threatened to use the wolfs bane they had found on their latest raid on me if I hurt you in any way.” 

 

Stiles chuckled at the thought. His small human father threatening an alpha. “He’s a softie really.” There was a beat of silence before Stiles began to wonder, “Hey Derek, what wolfs bane?” 

 

Derek seemed surprised by Stiles’ question, but shrugged it off. “Don’t worry it’s not important.” He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. “Enjoying yourself there?” He nodded towards were Stiles had started to rub small circles into his pussy with the fingers he still had stuffed deeply inside him. 

 

That simple question led to Stiles sucking Derek off as he fingered himself the whole drive home. 

 

•●《》●•

 

“Derek?” Stiles whispered to the Alpha who currently had him knotted from behind. 

 

“Yes Stiles?” 

 

“You know Scott and Isaac, right?” Stiles asked, already knowing the answer. 

 

“Yeah,” The response came out alongside a yawn. “Why?” 

 

Stiles heart began to race as he tried to will the courage to continue. Derek had picked up on the increased pace and pulled him tighter, rubbing a soothing hand along his arm. 

 

“Is that,” the omega tried, “are you...” He trailed off not knowing how beet to put it. 

 

“Is that the arrangement I want?” Derek finished for him. 

 

Stiles turned his head to face the Alphas as best as the position would allow. The shift pulled slightly on Derek’s bulb, but neither of the two acknowledged it, too focused on the conversation at hand. 

 

Derek sighed for a second, hot breath hitting Stiles, the scent thick with Stiles’ slick. 

 

“Not yet.” The alpha decided on. But Stiles looked to him for more. “Stiles, you have to understand. I get crazy when I see you surrounded by other wolves, or when you smell like them. But I would never take that away from you. I can just as happily cover it up whenever I get my chance.” He ended with a slight thrust of his hip, reminding the omega of his knotted cock buried inside of him. 

 

Stiles hummed at the pleasure it sent through him, but when it dulled, he found himself unable to drop the subject. 

 

“Is there any way I can make you more comfortable?” 

 

Derek raised his eyebrow, looking down towards where their body was slotted into one another. 

 

“No I mean with the whole, me getting with other wolves thing.” Stiles corrected with a ting of humour in his voice. “Don’t get me wrong, one day I would love to settle down and mate with someone.” Neither of the two made eye contact at the mention of mating whilst they were knotted together. “But not yet.” 

 

“And I would never make ” Derek reaffirmed. 

 

“Ok, so what can I do?” Stiles asked again, he refused to let it go now that the conversation had started. 

 

Derek let of a sigh as he contemplated his options. Stiles began to bite nervously at his lip as he waited for his response. 

 

“Well, you could keep me involved.” Derek offered cautiously. 

 

Stiles broke out into a smile brought on by complete shock. “Like, include you when I have sex. Like threesomes?” The idea of getting knotted by Derek whilst another wolf filled his throat made his pussy try to squirt slick past the thick bulb plugging him. 

 

Derek laughed at the boys reaction. “Threesomes. Me watching. You sending me pictures. Asking my permission.” The last one he said with more hesitancy. “My wolf only gets jealous when he feels like he needs to prove himself to you. If he is comfortable with the arrangement, then he won’t become as abruptly feral.” 

 

“So all I do is have to ask?” Stiles said, “And maybe send a few pictures?” Disbelief filled his tone. 

 

“I understand how our culture works. I love the freedom of it all. But my wolf has a soft spot for you and would appreciate the sentiment. And so would I, it’s hot to think about you getting fucked while thinking about me.” 

 

The thought sent shivers down the omegas spine, which Derek complimented with soft kisses. 

 

“That can be done.” Stiles said satisfied as he cuddled closer to the alpha. “Easily,” was the last word he spoke before dozing off. 


End file.
